What Does Lord Loss Do In His Free Time?
by Beautiful Silence
Summary: There isn't a Demonata category so I'll post it here. This is a result of sheer boredom. Enjoy!


This is my friend and I's conversation on IM. We were really bored so we decided to write a story about what Lord Loss does in his free time. I'm BeutifulSilence1 and he's MadVampanese (I know he spelt it wrong, he's a loser, haha). This is, in no way, is trying to make fun of the Demonata series or Darren Shan. Those are some of the best two things in the world! FYI, I'm Casey in this conversation, Brian is MadVampanese, and Christian is our krazy kool friend who is obsessed with Darren Shan.

BTW: There is a spoiler for Killers of the Dawn (Cirque Du Freak book).

Disclaimer: None of these things belong to me.

_**What Does Lord Loss Do In His Free Time?**_

**BeutifulSilence1:** After I had just gotten pwned terribly by Grubbs Grady, I decided to do my favorite thing that I do in my free time which was...

**MadVampanese:** Jumping jacks. I jump all around the castle. I do flips too. One day I was doing jumping jacks and…

**BeutifulSilence1:** Vein ran in front of me and I fell on my face. I shot Vein through her head with my magical powers and she fell into a coma. I grabbed an ice pack for my face and I decided to do my other favorite thing which was...

**MadVampanese:** eating webs. I eat webs whenever I get hungry and sometimes I like to sprinkle them with lesser demons. Telling you this reminds me about a time 5 millennia ago when a human appeared in my castle and said "Thou shall...

**BeutifulSilence1:** perish in the fiery pits of Hell!"

And I said, "Bitch, please. This is Hell!" I then sent Artery to eat him alive. He gladly did.

I then decided to see what havoc I could wreck on Earth. So I left the Demonata and crossed over into the other realm. That's when...

**MadVampanese:** A man appeared with a four pronged spear and stabbed it through my chest, this ripped out my heart.

He started to laugh maniacally as I bent down grabbed snakes and shoved them in the hole to stop the blood...

**BeutifulSilence1:** I said, "You putrid human! You shall pay! Come with me to the Demonata to play my favorite thing ever! Chess! What is your name?"

He said, "Bartholomew Garadex."

I said, "You shall pay! Now everyone who is going to have your blood will be a werewolf!"

He said, "Pwned. My great-great-great-great grandson, Grubbs Grady, will kick your ass in 5 millennia from now!"

I said, "Holy shit! A human that can tell the future!"

**MadVampanese:** He said, "Yes, but that's not all I do!" He started to wave his arms around in a seemingly pointless way.

I started to laugh and said "So you dance too?"

As soon as these words left my lips he tackled me and we flew through a tunnel to a world filled with warring civilizations called vampires and vampaneze.

We could not find a way back and he took the name Mr. Tall.

I decided to have some fun and act as Des Tiny...

**BeutifulSilence1:** So I used my magic to cover up my horrendous features and shorten myself.

Little did I know was that Grubbs and Dervish had followed me to this strange world; Grubbs took the name Darren, and Dervish took the name Mr. Crepsley.

Dervish used magic to give himself a kick ass scar and orange hair.

**MadVampanese:** Shortly after arriving, I destroyed a mountain, and in the center I found a heart shaped watch.

I could use this watch to control fate. After all, I was destiny himself.

I created lesser demons, using tormented souls who didn't make it to paradise...

**BeutifulSilence1:** I was very bored one day so I...

**MadVampanese:** decided to...

**BeutifulSilence1:** make Grubbs/Darren's ex-best friend a Vampaneze (that's how you spell it, Brian) Lord, but this time I was going to rewrite fate and not kill Dervish/Mr. Crepsley because Casey liked him so much. **_(A/N: He was awesome and didn't deserve to die!)_**

**MadVampanese:** But then I decided to go back to my original world and become a fat, weirdo writer. **_(A/N: Don't worry, Shansters (which I am one of). I cursed my friend out after he said that. I won't add it because you don't want to see it.  Trust me!)_**

**BeutifulSilence1:** His name was...

**MadVampanese:** Darren Shan

_**(cursing started here)**_

**BeutifulSilence1:** I was laughing because I was thinking of how Christian, my no.1 fan/stalker, would slawter Brian if he heard him say that.

Sorry it ended so suddenly but Brian had to leave so that was **the end**.

I'm still mad at Brian for calling Darren Shan a fat, weirdo writer, but what can I do about it? Maybe Brian's just jealous of Darren Shan's awesome writing talent!

I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
